


Spoils of War

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: Mars Attacks! (1996)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mars Attacks! - Freeform, Multi, Natalie Portman - Freeform, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: In order to ensure the survival of the United States, President Dale is forced to surrender his teenage daughter Taffy to the Martian forces. The Martians don't exactly treat her comfortably.
Relationships: Taffy Dale/Martian Ambassador, Taffy Dale/Martian Leader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Setting and characters based on the 1996 film “Mars Attacks!" Taffy was played by a young Natalie Portman.

As much as Taffy hated to admit it – and she _really_ hated admitting it – she knew that the deal her father had struck with the Martians had been the only way to save the United States of America.

When the Martians first arrived, the people of Earth were excited and optimistic, despite the creatures’ odd and vaguely disgusting appearance. Short, skeletally thin, green-skinned, with pulsing brains and faces like skulls, they weren’t attractive by any meaning of the word, but the people of Earth were willing to look past that if it meant ushering in a new age of discovery and cooperation.

Then the Martians set about gleefully and sadistically destroying everything mankind held dear, and that was the end of _that_ particular fantasy.

The United States military had fought back as best it could, of course, as had all the militaries of the world, but it had all been for naught. Despite their juvenile sense of humor, the Martians were far more technologically advanced than mankind, and no amount of tanks or guns or airplanes had proven to be a match for the Martians’ flying saucers, giant robots, and wide array of death rays. It wasn’t long before all hoped seemed lost; mankind would perish, Earth would fall, and the Martians would be victorious.

As such, when Taffy learned her father, James Dale, the President of the United States of America, had finally managed to broker a deal with the Martian elite, she could hardly believe it. Unfortunately, her excitement faded once she learned what that deal was.

Thanks to President Dale’s shrewd negotiations, the Martians had agreed to let the people of the United States live and would allow the nation limited sovereignty while the rest of the world burned. The American people would be servile, forced to kneel before Martian High Command and pay yearly tribute, but at least they could survive.

In exchange, the Martians had asked for only one thing in return: the First Daughter.

Taffy Dale.

In order to ensure President Dale’s continued cooperation, and the cooperation of the American people, his teenage daughter would be held as little more than a hostage. So long as Dale complied with Martian High Command, Taffy would remain alive and well, and may one day even take his position as the ruler of the sovereign United States.

Taffy, of course, had accepted this arrangement. She wasn’t happy about it – she despised the Martians and would just as soon spit at them as greet them – but she did it nonetheless.

“The fate of the United States of America is in your hands,” her father had told her as he explained the deal that dreadful day, tears in his eyes. “It’s up to you, Taffy. Think of the people. Think of America!”

So, Taffy agreed. And, to the Martians’ credit, they had upheld their end of the bargain. President Dale complied, the United States was saved, and, in exchange, the Martians kept Taffy alive and well.

Unfortunately, as Taffy had soon learned, ‘alive and well’ didn’t mean happy _or_ comfortable.

“ACK ack ack ACK ack!”

Taffy did her best to ignore the strange barkings of the Martian Ambassador as she licked up and down his throbbing green cock, coating the already slimy organ in her saliva to better please her master and make it easier for her to fit in her mouth. She was careful to keep her beautiful brown hair out of her face as she then proceeded to wrap her lips around the alien’s member and then use her hands to stroke whatever she couldn’t fit into her mouth.

The Ambassador was lounging in one of the oddly-shaped Martian chairs strewn about the flying saucer, entirely naked save for his luxurious red cape and the transparent helmet all the Martians had to wear when they visited Taffy in her oxygenated ‘quarters.’ His body was as green and skeletal as every other Martian Taffy had encountered, and the only way she could even tell it was the Ambassador, besides his cape, of course, was the size and taste of his fat cock, which she had come to know remarkably well in the weeks since she was first taken aboard the Martian vessel. Of all the elite Martians Taffy serviced – for only the elite were gifted with the genetic engineering that allowed them to have genitalia in the first place – the Ambassador was Taffy’s most frequent client by far, making daily visits, the closest thing she had to an individual master or supervisor. As such, the girl had not only learned to recognize the Martian by his cock alone, but had all but mastered the art of pleasing him sexually.

Taffy, of course, was naked, as she always was. She had been stripped the very first day she arrived onboard the Martian vessel before being forced into her personalized cell. Filled with oxygen instead of air and kept just cold enough that Taffy’s pink nipples never seemed to soften, the room was actually quite nice and relatively well-furnished, with buttons that provided her with food and water and entertainment, and even a giant sphere that served as a television. Indeed, she had been lying on her strangely shaped bed and watching an Earth program when the Martian Ambassador had arrived.

“ACK ackack!” the Ambassador had announced as the metal door shut swiftly behind him. Without any further ado, the Martian had immediately set about disrobing, leaving on only his brilliant red cape and the helmet he needed to survive.

“Again?” Taffy had asked with a groan, sitting up as she eyed the Ambassador’s fat green sausage dangling between his legs and feeling her mouth water against her wishes. “This morning wasn’t enough?”

“Ack! ACK ackack!” the Ambassador had responded, walking into the room like he owned the place – which, technically, he _did_ – and then taking a seat in his favorite chair, lounging back luxuriously as his thick cock stood at attention, remarkably large despite the short stature of his race. “Ack Ack ACK!”

“Alright, I’m coming,” Taffy said, rolling her eyes as she turned off her ‘television’ and walked over. A few moments later, the teenager was kneeling between the Martian Ambassador’s legs and slurping and sucking his alien dick exactly the way she knew he liked it.

Before being taken in by the Martians, Taffy had been a total virgin, completely inexperienced in the ways of sex. She had never even _kissed_ a boy; one of the downsides of being the First Daughter and having a security detail follow you around all day, every day, even at school. As such, she had, at first, had no idea how to please the Ambassador when first he demanded that he do so. Taffy _was_ a quick learner, however, and frequent visits by the Ambassador and the other Martians onboard the vessel meant the girl had received _many_ lessons.

So it was that Taffy found herself kneeling between the legs of the Martian Ambassador as she bobbed her head back and forth along his slimy, green cock, eyes closed and mouth stretched as wide as she could to accommodate his tremendous size. The Ambassador was bigger than his subordinates – a fact he was both aware and quite proud of – and so it was rare Taffy didn’t have a sore jaw by the time she was finished pleasing him. Nonetheless, she did her best, and she did it well, sucking the Ambassador’s alien organ just the way he liked it, even groaning and moaning as she fought to fit as much of it into her mouth as she could.

“Ack ack ack…” the Ambassador muttered as he reached down and ran his thin, green fingers through Taffy’s brown hair, causing the girl to shudder at his touch. The Martians were always fascinated by the sight of a naked human girl, Taffy had learned, and none more so than the Ambassador himself.

“Mmmm…” Taffy moaned in response, her mouth full of alien dick and her eyes fluttering open just enough so she could look up at the ugly alien she knelt before. His eyes were as wide and terrifying as ever, but Taffy knew he was enjoying himself by the way his helmet was misting up and fogging over. It would have been almost funny, had there not been a cock in her mouth.

The Ambassador’s grip on the back of Taffy’s head tightened a little bit, indicating he was getting closer and she was supposed to go faster. The girl obeyed, bobbing her head back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, tasting every inch of the Martian’s sickly green cock as she sucked it harder and harder, even struggling to take it down into her tight little throat.

A few moments later, and Taffy was struggling to suck as best she could as the Ambassador practically fucked her mouth, thrusting in and out of her almost violently, causing her to whimper and moan submissively. He liked it this way, she knew, rough and forceful at the very end, his own way of staking his claim and ensuring the girl knew exactly who was in charge. For her part, all Taffy could do was try to fit as much of the Ambassador’s cock in her mouth and down her throat as she could, slobbering all over the place and gagging with every thrust.

And then…there it was. Just as Taffy was afraid she was going to lose consciousness, the Ambassador exploded and unleashed his flow. Frothy purple fluid sprayed right into the girl’s mouth and down her throat as she fought to swallow as much of it as she could. When Martians came, they came violently, like firehoses or water guns, spraying everything they had in a single, bountiful burst. It was all Taffy could do to drink and swallow the Ambassador’s juices as he sprayed them right into her mouth, even as a fair amount of it leaked out the edges of her mouth and dripped down her bare chin like sticky grape soda.

“Guh!” Taffy gasped once the Ambassador finally allowed her to come up for air, shuddering slightly as she felt the Martian’s cock slip out of her mouth. She licked her lips and wiped her chin, cleaning herself up as best she could, even as the Ambassador watched with glee. “Goddamn it! You could have choked me to death…”

“Ackackack ACK ack!” the Ambassador responded, almost laughing as he watched his little Earth slave complain about her treatment even as she obediently licked up the last few traces of his seed. A moment later, he laid back further in his chair, his cock still hard and pulsating as it stood straight up. “ACK ACK ackackack!”

 _Fucking Martians_ , Taffy thought to herself as she stood up and then prepared to straddle the Ambassador, knowing exactly what he wanted. If she had learned anything about Martians in the last few weeks, it was that their dicks never softened unless _they_ wanted them to. _All the more work for me…_

Moving onto the chair, Taffy crawled up over the diminutive alien until she was practically straddling him, with her knees on either side of him and her adolescent cunt hovering over his engorged cock. Taking hold of the tremendous organ that had only moments ago been stuffed inside her mouth, Taffy maneuvered it until it was pressing against the lips of her pussy and then slowly began to lower herself onto it.

“Uhnnn…!” Taffy groaned as she took every inch of the Ambassador’s cock, squeezing her eyes closed as she felt the Martian’s fat girth stretch her cunt wider and wider, probably wider than any human was capable of doing. The Ambassador had been fucking her for weeks now, possibly even months, and yet it still hurt to take his cock, as though it grew larger and stretched her wide every time.

Seeing Taffy was having some difficulty taking the entirety of his cock, the Ambassador decided to take matters into his own hands. Taking the teenage girl by the hips and digging his thin green fingers into her soft flesh, the Ambassador forced her down further onto his dick even as he thrust upwards, sheathing himself to the hilt inside her.

“AAHHH!!” Taffy cried out as she felt the Ambassador’s cock force itself all the way up into her womb, filling her entirely and stretching her so wide she felt like she was being torn apart. “Owww!!”

_Bastard!_

If the Ambassador was at all concerned about Taffy’s discomfort, he made no show of it, instead gasping sadistically as he felt the teenager’s cunt wrapped fully around his cock, the cheeks of her bare ass now flush against his fat, green balls. Reaching back, the Martian took hold of Taffy’s ass, one hand squeezing and groping each cheek, and she shivered a little as he felt one of his fingers begin poking her asshole, as if trying to find a way in. As though to distract him from potentially switching holes, Taffy thus took this opportunity to begin riding the alien properly, reminding him of exactly why he was sheathed inside her in the first place.

It worked. Soon the Ambassador was back to clutching and squeezing Taffy’s tender buttcheeks as she slowly but methodically lifted herself up and down on the Martian’s fat cock, gasping and whimpering as she felt every slimy inch of the alien’s thick meat stroking her insides. Beneath her, the Ambassador went so far as to close his eyes as he thrust gently up into the human girl, savoring the sensation of her cunt wrapped so tightly and so thoroughly around his pulsating alien meat.

The girl’s brown hair fluttered about her as she rode the Ambassador’s fat cock, lifting herself up and down, up and down, up and down. Her breasts – still developing but already a handful – bounced back and forth beautifully in time with each movement, further enchanting the Martian beneath her and only causing his thrusts to come harder and harder. With half a smile on her face, Taffy simply went about doing what she did best, riding the Ambassador like an obedient slave as he fucked her silly from below.

“Mm, mm, ahhh…!” Taffy whimpered and moaned lightly as she felt the Martian’s cock stroke her insides, sending shivers running up and down her spine. There was always a little pleasure, she couldn’t deny that, but even that was largely suppressed by the knowledge she was fucking a bloodthirsty alien and had no choice in the matter. Nevertheless, she knew the Ambassador seemed to enjoy the sounds she made, and so she kept making them. “Oh, oh, oh! Mm! Uhnnn!”

This wasn’t Taffy’s first rodeo onboard the Martian vessel, and she knew – unfortunately – that it would not be her last. While the Ambassador was by far the alien she served most frequently, and perhaps most vigorously, he was certainly not the only one. As part of her captivity, Taffy was compelled to serve all the Martians onboard the saucer, every single one of them, whenever they wanted and however they wanted, so long as they did not harm her.

By this point, Taffy felt she had seen and experienced it all. She had taken cock on her back, on her stomach, and on her knees. She had been spitroasted, sucking on Martian’s cock while another one fucked her from behind. She had sucked and jacked off three Martians all at once, just for all three to spray her at the same time, completely coating her in their sticky purple seed. She had been bent over the couch and been fucked from behind by countless Martians, one right after another, for so long she had lost track of time, each of them finishing deep inside her until she literally couldn’t hold anymore.

In short, Taffy knew what she was doing, and she knew how to do it well. She had become accustomed to sex, almost, able to perform even as her mind drifted back to the country she had saved the people who owed her their lives. Did they even know how much she had sacrificed for them, she wondered? Did they even know where she was, what she was doing, why she was doing it? And, if so, were they grateful?

Taffy didn’t know the answer to those questions. All she knew was that the United States of America and the people inside it were only alive because of her. And if that meant she had to spend the rest of her life getting mindlessly fucked by Martian dick again, and again, and again…then so be it.

“Ack ACK ackack!”

The girl was shaken from her thoughts by the sensation of the Ambassador finally reaching up and taking hold of her soft breasts as they bounced up and down in time with her movements. As much as the Ambassador loved grabbing her ass, Taffy knew her breasts were his favorite, and it was rare he didn’t have his thin little fingers wrapped around her tits, squeezing and groping and pumping them to his heart’s content. Combine that with his measured thrusts up into her adolescent pussy, sending waves of sexual pleasure coursing through her supple body, and Taffy might almost have enjoyed herself.

Almost.

Still, Taffy rode the Ambassador with everything she had, hips bucking as she took his cock and lifting herself up and down, up and down, up and down. Her hair fluttered all about her as her ass slapped down onto the Martian’s fat balls, literally fucking herself with the alien’s shaft, exactly the way he liked it. The Ambassador merely tightened his grip on Taffy’s perfect breasts as she rode him faster and harder, taking him further and further into herself, shuddering with both pain and pleasure as she felt his alien cock stretch her little pussy wider than ever before.

Beneath her, the Ambassador merely watched on with wide and terrifying eyes as the teenager rode him with what he believed to be either wanton delight or broken-spirited obedience. His fingers clutched her soft and bouncing breasts and his skeletal hips thrust up and down as he drove his fat cock into her increasingly tight cunt. The First Daughter was little more than the spoils of war, as far as the Ambassador was concerned, and he intended to enjoy these spoils as much and as often as he possibly could.

“Huh! Huh! Huh! Uhnn!” Taffy allowed herself to moan aloud as she took each and every inch of the Martian’s slimy cock inside her. Her eyes were closed as she rode him furiously, hands gripping the material of the chair as she lifted herself up and down, her breasts bouncing in his hands and her back arching as he felt him pressing deeper and deeper inside her. “Uh! Uh! Uh, uh, uh! Fuck!”

How long the Ambassador continued to thrust up into her, Taffy never knew, not because she was lost in the pain or pleasure or humiliation of being fucked by a bug-eyed alien, but because it was practically impossible to tell time _at all_ onboard the Martian vessel. Not only were there no windows in her room/cell, there wasn’t even a clock, not that Taffy was aware of, at least. Indeed, most of the saucer outside her room was a mystery to the girl; they could have been in deep space for all she knew!

Needless to say, Taffy was unaware of exactly how long she had been riding the Ambassador when she suddenly heard a second voice in the room, one that caused even her to jump a little despite the fat alien cock still stuffed inside her tight little pussy.

“ACK! Ack ack ack! ACK ack!”

Without stopping, Taffy opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see her new visitor, and then felt her eyes widen even further once she recognized exactly who they were.

The Martian Leader.

Distinguishable from the other Martians only in that he wore a regal purple cape similar to the red cape of the Ambassador, the Leader stood in the doorway of the room, fully dressed, watching as Taffy continued to passionately and obediently ride the Martian Ambassador. Taffy had only ever seen the Martian Leader a handful of times, and never for long, and so there was an air of menace and enigma about him that the other Martians had lost since they first began fucking her rotten. Notably, the Martian Leader had never visited her, never spoken to her, and had most certainly never fucked her.

So, what was he doing here _now_?

As Taffy watched apprehensively, the Leader slowly made his way into the room, approaching the two of them with the same expression of grim contemplation that Taffy had always represented him with. Fearing she was somehow disrespecting him by continuing to ride the Ambassador, she even stopped and prepared to dismount, only for the Ambassador to stop her by reaching back around and grabbing her bare ass in his thin green hands. As such, Taffy was left straddling the Ambassador as he laid there in his chair, his fat cock buried inside of her as the Martian Leader approached.

“Ackack ACK ack ack ACK!” the Martian Leader spoke, the first time Taffy had heard him do so. He contemplated the girl as he came to a stop a little behind her and to the side, just enough that she could see him. “Ack ack ack ack!”

“ACK ack ACKACK ackackack!” the Ambassador responded, speaking to his leader remarkably nonchalantly considering the fact he was entirely naked and had only seconds ago been in the middle of fucking a naked human teenager.

“Ack aack ACKack ACK!”

“Ackack ACK ACK ack ack ack ACK!”

“ACK ack ACK!”

Taffy looked back and forth between the two Martians as they spoke as though she wasn’t even there, though she saw them nod towards her or look over at her occasionally. She felt remarkably awkward, even somewhat embarrassed, completely naked in front of the Martian Leader as he conversed with his most trusted general, even as that general was balls-deep inside of her. She had no idea what they were talking about, having never managed to master the Martian language despite how long she had been held captive.

Nonetheless, she found herself further confused when the conversation seemed to come to an end and the Martian Leader began disrobing right in the middle of the room. Assuming this meant she was now supposed to serve the Leader, Taffy once again went about trying to dismount the Ambassador, only to likewise be stopped a second time.

“ACK ack ack ack ACK!” the Ambassador exclaimed, only digging his fingers further into the soft and tender skin of her ass. Taffy understood he was admonishing her, telling her not to try to get up again, but still didn’t understand why.

If the Martian Leader wasn’t here to fuck her, what _was_ he doing?

Then Taffy felt the Ambassador spreading open her rear to reveal her tight and puckered asshole, and she suddenly realized _exactly_ what the Martian Leader wanted to do.

“No! Not there! Please, not there!” Taffy exclaimed, her eyes wide as she looked back and forth between the Ambassador and the Leader, even as the latter finished disrobing, revealing an engorged alien cock every bit as long and as thick as that of the Ambassador’s. She struggled a little, just enough to show her reluctance, shaking her head furiously. “I’ve…I’ve never done that before! I don’t want to! Please! Please, no, no, no, no, noooooo…!”

Taffy’s last cry tapered off into a squeal and then vanished as she felt the slimy head of the Martian Leader’s cock press against her virgin asshole…and then push itself forward, spreading her anus wide and forcing the first few inches of the alien cock into her hot and tightening bowels. The girl’s eyes shot as wide as they possibly could and her mouth dropped wide open as she felt a cock in her butt for the very first time, made so much worse by the fact she already felt like she was being torn in two by the cock buried in her cunt.

“Ack ack ack!” the Martian Leader barked as he adjusted to the sensation of Taffy’s virgin bowels wrapped around the head of his cock. He began pushing himself in further and further, half an inch at a time, and seemed to take pleasure in the whimpers of pain that came out of the girl as he forced more and more of himself inside her. “ACK ACK ackackack ACK!”

“ACK ack ack ACK ack!” the Martian Ambassador responded, holding Taffy as still as he could, even as he once again began thrusting in and out of the teenager, savoring the feel of her tight cunt wrapped around his own cock.

“Ughhnnn…!” Taffy groaned loudly, tears in her eyes and her hands furiously clenching the material of the chair beneath her as she felt inch after inch of Martian cock invade her rectum, pushing deeper and deeper inside her, stretching her bowels wider than she ever thought possible. “Oh, god…oh, god…ow! Owww! Oh, nooo…”

Despite her squirming and struggling, the Martian Leader only kept going, and so it was only a matter of time before he successfully buried every inch of his cock inside Taffy’s ass, blasting away her anal virginity and stuffing her so full she felt like she was going to be torn in two. There was a deep soreness, practically a burning, as she felt the Martian’s cock penetrating and filling her ass, made all the worst by the fact she already had a cock stuffed in her cunt. Together, they were too much, far too much, and the girl had to hold back from crying from the pain of being so completely and utterly filled to bursting.

Then the two Martians began fucking her cunt and her ass at the same time, and it only seemed to get _so_ much worse.

“UH! UH! OW! AH, AH, AH, AHNNN!” Taffy screamed and cried out as the Leader and the Ambassador began thrusting in and out of her at the same time, in and out, in and out, in and out, stuffing her so full and sending waves of pain crashing over her nubile form. The Ambassador rammed up into her pussy as she practically laid atop him, sandwiched between the two aliens, with the Leader slamming his own cock back and forth into her formerly virgin asshole. “OW, OW, OW! OH, GODDD! NNNGH!!”

To say it was overwhelming would be an understatement. Taffy was so lost in the pain of being stuffed so full that she could practically keep her eyes open and her tongue in her mouth as the Martians fucked the living sanity right out of her. Their hands were likewise all over her, with the Ambassador going back to grope her bouncing breasts as the Leader took hold of her shoulders, using her own body to anchor himself as he drove in and out of her ass. They slammed into her without mercy, without concern, focusing entirely on how good the girl felt wrapped around their dicks and caring not at all about how _she_ might have felt.

And yet, even as Taffy felt like she was being torn apart as she experienced her very first double-penetration, there was no denying she likewise felt a building sense of pleasure. It wasn’t much, by any means, and it certainly wasn’t enough to override the pain and humiliation of being sodomized by the Martian Leader while his Ambassador pounded her pussy, but it was enough that she could use it to ride out the very worst of it, a sliver of hope she could take hold of and cling to for dear life. Deep down, beneath the pain of feeling her ass being stretched wide open and the agony of having her womb stuffed full of alien cock, part of her was enjoying this, and that was the part she had to focus on just to keep going.

“Ack ACK ACK ackack!” the Ambassador exclaimed as he continued to thrust up into Taffy’s adolescent pussy, pushing and pulling the entire length of his dick in and out of her as he prepared to fill her womb to the brim with his seed. She could feel her insides tightening around him, milking him dry, only further encouraging him to bury himself to the hilt inside the teenager.“ACK ack ack?”

“ACK! Ack ackack ACK ACK!” the Leader responded, practically laughing with sadistic glee as he slammed his cock into Taffy’s quivering ass again and again and again, stretching her wide open and forcing himself deeper and deeper into her intestines with every thrust. The teenager’s ass bounced against his thrusting hips with every movement, and he delighted in seeing her young flesh slapping against his own. “ACK ack ack!”

The constant back-and-forth barking of the Martians was only more background noise to Taffy as she felt herself being fucked completely past the point of reason or sanity, her senses dulling until she felt nothing but the alien cocks pounding in and out of her. Arms? Legs? What were those? She felt only her cunt and her ass, both stuffed full of cock, spiraling in pain and pleasure with every single thrust. Her eyes were only half-open now, her tongue was practically falling out of her mouth, and every inch of her body felt like hot jelly as she took her brutal double-pounding like the human slave she was.

Taffy practically collapsed onto the Ambassador, her arms giving out as she was fucked to within an inch of her life, both holes stretched wide and victims of a rough and violent pounding. She bucked her hips weakly, trying in vain to respond to the powerful cocks forcing themselves in and out of her, the hands of the Martians roaming up and down her naked body, touching and squeezing whatever they pleased. She was nothing to them, a hostage serving only the purposes they placed upon her.

On Earth, Taffy may have been the First Daughter of the United States of America. But to the Martians, she was just another human girl who existed only for their sadistic and sexual pleasure.

Spoils of war; no more, no less.

And so the Leader and Ambassador kept right on at it, slamming their fat cocks in and out of Taffy as she moaned and whimpered and drooled in both pain and pleasure, literally fucked senseless. Her hair fluttered about her, her breasts bounced, her hips bucked, her ass slapped against the hips of the Leader fucking her ass. The aliens ravaged her holes, taking the teenager as they pleased, stretching her cunt and asshole so they might best accept the invading Martian cocks, burying them so deep Taffy felt the very wind being fucked right out of her. They never stopped, never slowed, just kept going faster, and harder, and deeper, deeper, so much deeper…

When the Martians finally came, they came together, as coordinated in orgasm as they seemed to be in when and how they pushed and pulled their dicks out of Taffy’s aching holes. Sensing it coming through what little sense she had left, Taffy closed her eyes and braced herself as best she could as both the Leader and the Ambassador began pumping and pounding quickly and violently inside her.

A few moments later, they exploded inside of her at exactly the same time, their frothy purple juices filling her to the brim. The Ambassador sprayed his seed all over the inside of Taffy’s adolescent womb, flooding her from the inside out, as the Leader coated her bowels in his own fluids, firing what felt like a burst of carbonated liquid sizzling right up her ass. It kept coming, and coming, and coming, and Taffy felt her back arch and her entire body quiver as she took burst after burst of hot, sticky Martian semen, so much it fizzled and leaked out of both holes, covering her (and the Martians) in the spray.

“Ohhhhh…” Taffy whimpered pathetically, wriggling her hips a little as she felt the Martian seed coat her insides, filling her to the very brim. She could still feel both cocks hard inside her, hard and impossibly deep, only now further lubricated and even slimier with the addition of their sexual fluids sizzling inside her.

If the Martian Leader or Ambassador cared about the fact their own legs and genitalia were covered in each other’s seed, they made no show of it, simply laughing sadistically and gleefully as they filled Taffy to the brim. When at last they pulled their cocks out of the teenager’s ravaged holes, the girl gasped loudly, both out of pain and the sudden and inexplicable sensation of regret from feeling so utterly empty after having been so completely filled.

“ACK ACK ack ack ack ack!” the Martian Ambassador exclaimed as he carelessly tossed Taffy onto the chair and stood up, having discarded her like little more than a toy. Taffy was thankful to see his cock was finally softening.

“Ack ack ACK ack!” the Martian Leader responded, reaching down and slapping Taffy’s bare ass, covered as it was in his own purple fluids. The girl gasped at the sudden spanking, which only caused the Martians to laugh yet again.

Then they were each getting dressed, pulling on their simple uniforms as they left Taffy on her chair, sprawled out on her side with everything on display and sizzling purple juices still oozing out of both her cunt and asshole. Once they were finished, they turned away from her, as though she had been forgotten, and together made their way out of her room.

“Ack ack ack ACKACK ack ACK…”

“ACK! Ackack ack ACK…”

Taffy watched and listened as the Martians engaged in conversation and then made their leave, their constant barking being silenced as soon as the metal door slid closed and locked her here. Left alone, naked, exhausted, and sore, with alien slime leaking out of both her tender holes, the teenager decided a nap was in order. A nap, then a shower, then…who knows?

After all, what else was there to do but wait around for the next Martian to come in and fuck her silly? She wasn’t the First Daughter anymore; now, she was merely the spoils of war, no more, no less.

_Fucking Martians…_


End file.
